Bittersweet Punishment
by VorleakAngel
Summary: Because of his past mistake that pushed her away, now he's tasted the feeling of nobody wanted. It's time to get back some love from his loved one. But this time she pushes him away and closed her heart. How could he win back her heart? It's time to make some sweet plan and hope it's a success.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Mama..."  
"Hang in there, Layla. We're going to see daddy right away." Lucy reassured as she held the little one in her arm. Layla, the daughter of Lucy sweating up a lot and her body temperature keep raising. It wasn't a joke at all. Her face is very red and she looks terribly suffocated. Moreover, the winter snow getting stronger as the clock strike midnight.  
"Mama, it's hard to breathe." The girl whimpered. Wasting no time, Lucy's packing her bag, putting a hat on the little one and head out from her apartment. Dashing through the white snow, she saw a man folding his arm across the road. He's shivered as the cold wind passed through him. The spiky hair reminded her of someone she knew very well.  
_'Silly me, Why am I thinking of him now?'_ Lucy shook her head and speed up her pace. Maybe the blonde missed him too much and started imaging things. Little did she not know, the man stopped in front of her and she looked up. There no mistake, it was him. He's Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy started to shake in fear.  
"So you didn't have an aborting after all."  
His words piercing her heart like a knives, but she keep herself composed, biting her lips as to clam down. She's holding her sick child firmly in her arms. After four years of disappearance, this is the first thing to mention? No wonder people call him an iced heart.  
"I don't know you." Lucy spat and walked away from the man, but he didn't let her through. The raven heat quickly caught her arms and flipped. In her arms reveal a little girl possessed blonde hair like Lucy and the same feature like the man himself.  
"Mama..." The girl fluttered up her eyes, revealing her dark blue eyes shone so impossibly like the night sky just liked his.  
"Layla hold on." Lucy cooed her child hoping that the little one would drowse to sleep.  
"She's mine." Gray exclaimed as he took the girl away from the mother.  
"No!Please...don't...don't take her away." She pleaded as the tears in her eyes threaten to spill. Gray took his step back before taking another steps and walked toward his limousine.  
"Follow me." He said before entering the car. Lucy had no choice but to follow him. The most important thing to do now is get Layla back to a normal condition.

"Give me ice." He told the man beside him, who was his secretary, Natsu. The dark haired man carefully took the little like she the most precious things to him,  
That made Lucy shivered with goosebumps that almost visible.  
"Ah-mhn"

"Shh"The man shushed,"You're going to wake her up." Looking at him smiling sincerely while cooed the girl to sleep, Lucy had no choice but to stay.  
_This is all for Layla, only for Layla. Nothing more._ She chanted in her mind, because she knew that she has no meaning to him anymore. As she lost in thought, Gray was staring at her. She looks a lot thinner that the last time he saw her. It makes him regret that he didn't listen to her and chased her away.  
"Mama, your laps are rough today."  
He turned his head, looking down at the whispered one as she's moving closer to his body.

Soon they arrived at the hospital.  
"Lucy, What's wrong?" The doctor name Sting came forward as he recognized her.  
"Layla got a high fever."  
"Let's me see."  
Sting got Layla from Gray's wrap, and carefully talk to the girl.  
"Layla, Can you hear daddy?"  
"Yes,daddy."The little girl said weakly.  
"Okay, then let's do some checking."  
Lucy sighed in relief to hear that her little girl is in a stable condition. However, Gray's presence instantly make her in self conscious, followed by the tense atmosphere between the two.  
"We need to talk." Gray said in a flat tone but his face showed a sigh of displeasure that say he isn't in a good mood.  
"I don't want to." Lucy confronted but Gray got her pinned onto the wall, forcing her to meet his eyes in a close range.  
"You're married, again?" His hand which held hers gripped firmly as he talked. She started to shiver visibly.  
"G-Gray, i-it's hurt."  
"Answer me."  
"I-I'm.."  
"If it is, then I'll take Layla."  
"N-no, don't take her."She pleaded, eyes stunk with tears.  
"I can't leave Layla with a stepfather. Who know what will he do to her?"  
Lucy went silence, before she spoke in a tiny voice,"I'm not married."  
"Then why did she calls him _'Daddy'_?" His anger had been died down but knowing that his biological daughter calling someone else _that_ made his jaw clenched.  
"Sting is only Layla's foster father, get it?" Her tone showed a little annoyance, but it's made the raven-head man inwardly sighed in relieved. Honestly if she remarried, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.  
After a moment, Sting walks out of the infirmary room and called out to Lucy.  
"Layla's fine." He reported."She needs to take some medicines and a good rest." Lucy felt that the weight on her left and all worried had been washed off to none when received the good news."Thanks goodness."  
The doctor smiled softly to Lucy, but in the dark corner Gray who was standing there show a sigh of displeasure. Walks toward the blonde doctor, He  
announced "I'd like to pay for her." And shoved his money toward the blonde man.  
"Of course, and you are..." Sting raised his brow at Gray's action, but he calms himself down.  
"I'm Layla's father. Lucy's husband." He spoke in low flat tone, but his face show a mocking smile toward Sting.  
"You!" Lucy's eyes widen in confused. Trying to deny it, but Gray's hand grips her firmly as to keep her shut. Angered by Gray's mock smile Sting almost jumped to punch him until the nurse came.  
"Okay then, please follow me, Mister."  
"Gray."  
"Then Mr. Gray this way please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

After paying the bills, Gray's wandering around the tiny hospital. As soon as he see the hospital's state he's worried that his little daughter could catch more virus and become worse.  
"I'll take Layla home."  
"What?" Lucy asks in confused of his sentence.  
"I'm worried that she could catch more virus and gotten worse."  
"That's true." Sting nodded. As a man he doesn't want Lucy to be near Gray, but also he understand Gray's heart that he's worry about his daughter. So it's not the time to be selfish.  
"Are you coming with me?" Gray stares at Lucy. It's obvious that she would say yes. As excepted she nodded her head so Gray went to cuddles Layla home.  
A Moment later  
Lucy stares in shock and amazed as she stood in front of Gray's mansion. She thought that he would take her to a his condo or something ,but he take her here in his mansion. The place where Lucy never imagined standing or living in it, but now here she is in front of it.  
"Come in. You'll catch a cold." Gray spoke as he see Lucy standing in front of his front door dumbfound.  
"I thought you'll take us home." Lucy blinking in disbelieve.  
"This is your home." Gray remained claim as he speaks trying to hid his anger.  
"Take me home." Lucy speak in serious tone to show that she doesn't want to be here.  
"You call that place home?It's not safe."  
"Yes,it is. I've lived there for 4 years."  
"No, it's not. Now that the world will soon know that you're my wife." Gray drops his expression as he's displease by her stubbornness.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. Just accepted it."

"I know you can't bear to be with me, but please think of Layla,Okay? She needs a father."  
Lucy sighs. She know that there's no meaning in fighting with him. He's holds Layla carefully to his bedroom and gently puts her on his bed.  
"..." Lucy stares at them saliently. In her memory Gray was selfishly arrogant and stuck-up. He wouldn't let anyone touch him carelessly. But now seeing him care gently for their 's makes she feels strange but somehow it's not so bad.  
_'Is it because of Layla'_ She thought.  
"Lucy" Gray softly calls Lucy as he flaps the bed.  
"What?"  
"You're tired, right? Come and sleep."  
"Okay."  
Lucy say weakly. She's really tired now. So she walks to the bed.  
"No, you can't sleep there, Gray." Lucy says as she sees him laying beside Layla.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"You moved in your sleep. You could hurt Layla."  
"You're remember?" His tone is flat, but his face clearly shows a satisfied smiles.  
"Anyhow I'll sleep here between you and Layla, Okay?"  
Gray nodded. He lays there beside Lucy as he closes his eyes. Lucy sighs. She wouldn't bother to chased him away. She know that he will forcefully sleeping here. She turns to him and see that he was fast asleep. She reaches for the blanket and put it for him. He still has that stripping habit. She smiles as she lay down and sleep.

Morning  
Layla blinking her eyes in an unfamiliar place as she woke up.  
"Mama"  
"Shh"  
As she tries to wake her mother up a man shush her.  
"Who are you, mister?"  
"Me?" Gray snickers at her tiny tone. It's so sweet and lovely.  
"I'm your papa."  
"Papa." Layla's eyes shines in excitement. She's always dreaming of a father.  
"But mama says you're in heaven."  
"Yes, I am. And I've lost my way when I'm trying to find you. Sorry for being late." Gray smiles softly at the tiny blonde.  
"Really, papa. You're not going away again." Layla asks in her tiny little voice makes Gray giggles.  
"Yes, I promised."  
"Promised?" Layla held out her pinkie finger.  
"Of course, dear." Following Layla Gray also held out his pinkie finger and they lock the fingers together to promised.  
"Layla, how about we'll go shopping?"  
"How about mama?" Layla points to bed where Lucy still soundly asleep.  
"Mama's tired. Let's just go and buy her something when we get back ,Okay?"  
"Yes." The little one nodded her head and so Gray lift her up and cuddles her to shopping.  
A moment later.  
Lucy woke up. She's trying to recalls what happened yesterday.  
"Layla..."  
As soon as she remembered, she's trying to call out for her daughter, but no one answer her call. She rushes down stair and desperately trying to find Layla.  
"Good morning, Mistress"  
As soon as she sees Natsu, she grabs him by his collar.  
"Where's Layla?"  
"The master took her to..."  
Without listening to Natsu anymore, Lucy cried loudly and sit down on the floor.  
"Layla..."

* * *

The End of second chapter. Haha XD. Anyway have a wonderful day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Someone's been asking me why doesn't this problem involved in Law? Lucy would win, right? Let's just say money is everything and Gray is much more powerful than Lucy. And Why does Layla accept Gray so naturally? Layla is 3 or 4 years old. She doesn't know much, so all she needs is parents. And to people who wander about Lucy and Gray past story. I'll promise you I will make a flesh back is Chapter 5 or 6. So enjoy the story.

* * *

The little girl that Lucy's been trying to find is now in the hand of Gray. The little blonde takes a glare at the man who's been holding her for a while now. Somehow she gets the feeling that this man won't hurt her no matter what.  
"Papa..."  
She's trying to call the man before her. Gray smiles happily. Is this how it feel to be a daddy? Especially since his daughter is so cute and clever. They arrive at a mall in Flore. All eyes in the mall are staring at the two. The image of a young and successful businessman holding a lovely doll-like little girl is not thing you see everyday.  
"Layla, dear. Later you should call daddy Sting uncle, Okay? Follow papa 'Uncle Sting'."  
The selfish man is trying to teach his daughter to act as he pleases. Because of her young age, Layla didn't understand what is Gray talking about, but she follows him.  
"Uncle Sting"  
"Good."  
He kisses her cheek. He can't get enough of his daughter's cuteness. His dark blue eyes look at Layla as it reflexes Lucy. Layla really take after Lucy. Her beauty is stunning makes Gray a little worried about the future where a lot of boys will try to win his daughter's heart.  
"Papa, Why are we leaving mama at home?"  
The way she makes Gray think that his little girl is to lovable.  
"Mama is a little sick. Let's buy something for her too, okay?"  
This morning he thought of going to hospital for Layla's check up, but Lucy was having a little fever. So he took Layla to the hospital and plan to buy some things for Lucy and Layla. Now he needs to hurry, too. Cause Natsu just calls and told him that Lucy's crying afraid that he would take Layla away.  
"Why doesn't she go to see da... Er Uncle Sting?"  
"She just need to rest a little that's all."  
Soon they arrive at the kid's clothes department. Layla's eyes shine so visible, but at the same time somehow it looks kinda depressing. Layla stares at a pretty pink dress. Gray notices this and asks.  
"You likes it, Layla."  
He asked and believe that she likes it. But the tiny blonde shake her head instead.  
"Why?"  
He asks in confused by his beloved baby girl's action.  
"Layla don't want it. Mama said that it's not mine, so I can't touch it."  
The sentence is like a knife piercing his heart. He became breathless as the pain's running through his whole body. Is this how Lucy teaching her child? Just touch the thing that for display is bad? He puts back the clothes. As for Layla, there's a lot of thing that she want. But Lucy always told her that they don't have money so the only thing they can is watch it and turn away.  
"You can touch it. If you want it, papa'll buy it for you."  
Gray said to Layla. His voice is trembling as he feels displease with himself. His life until now is perfect, no matter what he wants, he'll have it. But why is this girl, his biology daughter cannot have what she need? Why can she only make a sad face when she want something? Just think about it make his heart hurt.  
"Take a cart and puts it in."  
He orders his bodyguard without know that the dress on the doll is just for showing or not. If Layla wants it, no matter if it a star or the moon he will get it for her.  
"What do you want? Tell me."  
He asks in hope that she will say something, but she just shake her head in reply.  
"Layla just point out the thing you want."  
If he could just change the past, he'll never let thing become like this, he'll never chase Lucy away. Gray's trying to get Layla to touch the clothes, but the tiny girl hold her hand tightly. Her eyes show clearly that she wants it.  
"Layla, what do you want? I'll buy it. Papa'll buy it for you."  
Not only Gray that pity her, but his bodyguards also show the pithiness in their eyes. Even thought they are bodyguards, but their life is a lot better than Lucy and Layla's life.  
"No, Layla don't want it. Mama told Layla that she doesn't have money."  
As soon as the tiny blonde finishes her sentence, Gray hugs her tightly. Not once that he hates himself like now. The little girl resists as she ran out of breath.  
"Papa's sorry, Layla, Papa's really sorry..."  
He kisses her cheek one more and holds her to another area.

* * *

Yeah! The end of the third chapter. Give a review and I'll try to be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The story is kinda complicate. If you know Lucy and Gray's past, you'll understand everything. So for now just enjoy this story.

* * *

Gray and Layla headed to the toy area. This time Layla shines more brightly than before. Gray know that there's no meaning in asking her, so whatever she glare at, he tosses it in the cart. Now they head to the clothe area.  
"Layla, What's mama favorite color?"  
"Mama like blue, and Layla like pink."  
"Let's choose some clothes for mama, okay?"So Gray chooses some clothes for Lucy by trying to remember what does she like in the past. Soon they finished shopping so they head home, where there someone waiting for them.

Lucy gets up when she hear a car coming into the mansion. As she heard from Natsu, he says that Gray take Layla to the hospital. Gray puts Layla on the floor when he sees that Lucy looks at him angrily. The little girl rushes to Lucy. Just before Lucy opens her mouth to speak a pile of clothes, toys, shoes are carried by the bodyguards going upstairs where Gray's bedroom is.  
"If you want to say something, let's go upstairs first."  
So they go to the bedroom. As soon as all of the things in the room, Layla rushes to the bathroom and cry loudly. Lucy steps toward her daughter and carries her up and asks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Layla told papa that she doesn't want it, but papa buy for me. Layla sorry. Please don't say Layla is bad."  
"No, Mama know that Layla is not bad."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes, Mama know that papa buy it and Layla is a good girl."  
Lucy take a pair of clothes and a matching shoes for her little girl.  
"Then is this all Layla's?"  
"Yes, you can wear all of it."  
Gray looks at the scene quietly. How could this two weak ladies survive until now? just thinking about it makes he wants to bury himself in the ground.  
"Layla dear, go with uncle Natsu to the dining room, first. Mama and Papa will follow you."  
Gray said and tosses a few toys to his daughter's hand. Layla looks at her mama's face and sees that Lucy smiles at her, so she go and hugs Natsu as they both leave the room. The air become so tense in the cold room between the two people.  
"If you angry, blame it on me, don't blame Layla."  
As he about to finishes his sentence, his face turn away because of Lucy slapped.  
"This is too much. Have you ever thought about my feeling, Gray?"  
Lucy said with trembling voice as her tears begin to fell one at a time. Gray turns back to face Lucy as he touches he cheek where Lucy slaps him.  
"And you... Have you ever thought of forgive me?"  
Gray's eyes is filled with sadness make Lucy wonder why an arrogant person such as Gray can make such expression.  
"What are you saying? I just met you..."  
Lucy sighed and continues. She knows that he's trying to use his money to pulls Layla away from. When that time comes she nothing more than a piece of trash. The man in front of her is so cruel. Is he trying to make her dead?  
"I know you pity Layla. But Gray please let's me and my baby go.."  
"No, our baby."  
"The baby you told me to kill it."  
"Yes, I told you to have an abortion. You want me to talk like that. Do you want to suffer until you die?"  
Gray admits it that it was his fault all of it and he's trying to make thing better.  
"If you the one who don't want to be born, why do you care about it now? Layla is not your baby."  
"Our baby..."  
Lucy whippers. Right now she wants to tear open Gray's chest to see if there's a heart in it. He's iced cold.  
"It doesn't matter if you angry or hate me, it doesn't change the fact that Layla is my daughter. I never let her go back to a life she used to live until now."  
Gray remembers that Lucy has her own pride. He remembers that the chéque that have a huge amount of money that he gave to her was returned the next day. And she disappears without a word, he couldn't find her afterward. He regrets it that he made his decision so soon. But it's too late to realize it now.  
In her eyes tells clearly that there's no way they could get back together. The only thing that could help him gets her heart back is Layla.  
"I don't agree.."  
"Layla is so adorable. Thank you for take good care of her."  
When Lucy was still shock, Gray kiss her lips a little and let's go.  
"Go take a bath. Layla and I will wait for you."  
He leave the room leaving Lucy who still stun by his action. She bits her lips to calm down. She angry with herself that still love him. Afraid that her daughter will wait too long. She hurries took a bath and get dress. She glances at the mirror and sees that Gray has leave a mark.  
"There you go again Lucy. Do you want to repeat the past again?"  
She mumbles to herself and lefts the bathroom

* * *

Yeah! I finished it. I don't when I gonna finish the next chapter. But I'll have a vacation next month so I try the best as I can.


End file.
